oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Kameron Spencer
Background Kameron was born in Florida to Douglas and Connie Spencer. Their only son, he has a younger sister named Penny Spencer who moved to England a few years after Kam did. He attended the Academy of Alchemy in Florida and focused on Elemental Studies (Electromancy) there. After graduation, he went to work for a time at Tapelle Corporation as security before moving to England and join the MLE as a squad member at the Ministry. A few later he moved up to Hit Wizard. Growing up, Kameron was introduced to the superhero genre by a family friend. He was given his first set of comic books and action figures depicting Spiderman one Christmas when he was very young. (Spiderman is owned by Marvel Comics.) Not totally approved of by his mother, Connie, his parents allowed him his Muggle fascination with the the items. He owns a various collection of figures still today that he proudly displays in a room in the house he recently bought with Melody McInnis near the coastal area in Tinworth. Kam also has a tattoo that he got shortly after graduation from the Academy on his the left side of his chest. It's a spider web that has a spider on it. Family Wife: Melody Spencer - works at Gladrags. Daughter: Arwyn Spencer Mother: Connie Spencer - Owns a shop in Florida that deals with Necromancy. Rather stern, Connie is deeply devoted to her family. Father: Douglas Spencer - a retired Auror with the American Ministry of Magic, Douglas still would like Kameron to have been auror like he was. Sister: Penny Spencer - Works at Crumbs and Cakes Bakery in Hogsmeade as an assistant. Though older, Kam has always had a strong relationship with his sister. Considered bubbly in her youth, Kam has always believed her and in her. Even her 'care packages' she sent to him before she'd moved to England herself were received with laughter, embarrassment and gratefulness. Mother-in-law: True McInnis - works at the Leaky Cauldron. Brother-in-law: Ayden McInnis - works with Kam in the Ministry and is currently a member of the MLE Squad. Academy of Alchemy Years Kameron attended the Academy of Alchemy in Altamonte, Florida. Studying the control of Elements, he focused on electricity. There he made friends with his roommate at the boarding school, Ashton Lionel. He also was friends with Rose Connelly, Kelly Sophia-Kipp, Riley Bennett (Ashton's then girlfriend, who Kam carried a not so secret crush of), Charles Ives and a few others that attended the school the years he went. Relationships Love Life -''' Kameron has actively dated three girls in his life time seriously. The first was Lizzie Brown, a healer at St Mungos that he met at the Three Broom Sticks in Hogsmeade. Normally a rather awkward fellow, they hit it off and began to date - with his asking her to marry him after a visit they took to Florida to meet his family. The engagement was broken off after an accident in Hogsmeade where Kameron was injured with a Cutting Spell. Shortly after that experience, Kameron ran into an old friend from his Academy days at the Drunk Fairy in Knockturn Alley - Riley Bennett. His old crush on her flamed back up, that he forced away because she had a 'man' in her life. Weeks after remeeting, Kameron took an off hours security job for rich man, and found Riley there. In danger. They took off on a cross Europe trip to avoid the man, finally returning to England alone after Riley dumped him in Italy. Upon her return, Kam declared his feelings for her, and her sugar daddy and his goons showed up. In a rain of spells, the sugar daddy died. Kameron and Riley spent the next few years together, but the relationship eroded during the Death Eater era and all of the time he spent away from her. They broke up mutually and Kam still considers her a friend. Kameron met Melody McInnis some time later at the Rumba. They began to date, and Kameron began to develop feelings for the pretty red head. They began dating - with their first date a dinner at her place before going to a Muggle superhero movie. They spent a pleasurable but innocent night together before continuing dating. They began to get serious the night of his partner's, Liam Ives' accident that caused the older man to end up in St Mungo's for treatment of serious Dragon burns and Kameron spent the night with Melody at her place on the couch. They've since visited Florida, and Kam has gone to speak with True McInnis, Melody's mother, concerning the engagement ring in his pocket. They have one dog together, a female American Husky puppy named Phoenix. Nicknamed Fee, s he's their training for things that can develop in the future. They've boughten a house in Tinsworth together. Kameron and Melody got engaged during a visit to a Muggle ComicCon(vention) where he dressed up as Spiderman to Melody's MJ (both characters belonging to Marvel Comics). Kameron and Melody eloped rather than suffer a huge family wedding to the dismay of their families. They also decided to start a family. '''Friends: Civilius Zyan - a fellow MLE Squad member that he met before Kam became a Hit Wizard. Rose Connelly - Kam attended the Academy with Rose. Though in different focuses at school, they became friends and often played together when they were younger because of their parents' friendship. Ashton Lionel - Was Kam's roommate back at the Academy, and he was the total opposite in many ways of the older boy. They spent some of their time exploring (which often turned out adversely) in the magical areas surrounding them in Florida. From Ashton, Kameron has learned a healthy adversion of merpeople. Ashton also designed the holster Kameron uses to hold his wand on his left arm. Lexa McInnis - Kam met Lexa in the Ministry cafeteria a few years after he became a Hit Wizard. He looks on her a little sister, much the same as a relationship he has with Penny. She's promised to teach him the wonders of Quidditch. MP Involvement Quotes See also *Gold Pocket Watch Members *Sands of Time Members *Sundial Award Members Category:OMAdians Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Wizard Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Bronze Category:Pureblood Category:Other Magical Academy